


Drabble: Slang

by DerangedLychan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedLychan/pseuds/DerangedLychan
Summary: A good brother would say no. Would walk away, or have not done that in the first place.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 65





	Drabble: Slang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago and thought I lost it when I purged my ffn account. Found in a buried folder and uploading for safekeeping.

He couldn’t be doing this. Not with him. Not with his brother only hours away. Not at the height of the Cold War. Matthew was better than this. Better than the lewd noises he was letting his older brother’s hated enemy hear.

He didn’t even know how he’d gotten into that situation in the first place. One moment, Ivan was at his door, scaring the wits out of the Canadian with a surprise visit. After some awkward conversation, Canada had broken and simply asked why he was there in the first place. Before he realized what was happening, Russia was on him like a second skin, and Canada wasn’t pushing him away.

In fact, he’d kissed back.

And now, here he was, on his hands and knees before the intimidating Russian, moving frantically to keep up with his brutal thrusts. Ivan would rake his nails down his back on occasion, and his sides and his chest, and Matthew would whimper in delight, fisting the sheets below him desperately and arching against the Russian.

“Over.” He gasp. “T-turn me over.” Not having something other than the sheets to hold onto was driving him mad. He needed to _touch_ , to _hold_. Not simply lay there and clutch the sheets below for dear life.

“Da…” Ivan comply, halting to quickly flip him onto his back and raise his legs to wrap around his waist. Matthew reach up and loop his arms around Ivan’s powerful neck, pulling himself close and meshing their lips together as Ivan resumed his onslaught. He dug his nails into Ivan’s back, head falling to expose his neck.

“I-I won’t last much longer like th-is, Ivan…” He warn. Ivan chuckle, simply increasing the force of his already impossible thrusts and making Matthew see stars. “ _Ivan_!”

“Mmm?” Matthew tried, but couldn’t articulate a response beyond another garbled moan, clinging to him as though his life depend on it.

It seemed like an eternity of the brutal pleasure before he felt his insides positively explode with heat and he was coming, back arched and screaming the larger nation’s name.

Ivan muffled his final moan by burying his teeth in Matthew’s already aching shoulder, drawing blood. It hardly register to the spent male as he lay in his arms, panting.

“What was that?” He ask after Ivan pull out and lay beside him a moment. He got a kiss in response.

“Sex with the enemy.”

“Oh,” A pause. “I don’t quite know how to feel about that, eh?” Ivan lick the newly inflicted bite, and sat up. He lay his hand on Canada’s sticky navel.

“Seems like you enjoyed it.” He rumble, leaning over to kiss him. Matthew hum in agreement before turning his head to the side as Ivan stood and dress himself.

“Leaving?” He ask. How odd that he was so nonchalant about it.

“Da, your brother will be here any moment.” Matthew blink. That was true, he’d best dress himself as well. As he made to do that, Russia swoop in for one last kiss, pulling the exhausted Canadian flush against his clothed chest. “We’ll have to do this again sometime, da?”

A good brother would say no. Would walk away, or have not done that in the first place.

“Yeah.” Matthew didn’t feel like being a good brother.

~::X::~

America burst into his house just as Matthew was walking into the living room after slowly dressing himself. He smile weakly at his loud brother.

“Hey! Matt! How are ya’? Just coming to make sure that that stupid Commie hasn’t d- What happened to you!?” He balk upon actually stopping to take in his brother’s appearance.

He looked positively beaten. His lips were bruised, and the bottom one seemed to have just stopped bleeding. There were dark marks along his neck, and the v-neck show what seemed to be bite marks.

“I fell?” He ventured weakly.

“On what? A fucking _Meat Grinder_?” Matthew felt his depleted energy source give out and sigh. He wanted Al to direct his attention elsewhere so he could nap.

“Oh,” He said with a coy smile. “Is that the latest slang for a Communist?”


End file.
